


Confrontation

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss Battle, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Final Boss, Gen, Payback, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Finalmente estava livre da influência dele. Era um alívio finalmente poder tirar a máscara e estar livre… Encontrar-se em meio aos destroços. Encontrar em si um poder capaz de derrotar o assim chamado deus do controle.He was finally free of its influence. It was a relief to finally be able to take off his mask and be free. To find himself in the debris, to find in himself a power to defeat the so-called god of control.





	Confrontation

O silêncio era tenso, era opressivo. Não como a calmaria antes da tempestade: era uma tempestade silenciosa. Uma repressão contida. O silêncio era uma cortesia, aquela pausa era mera cortesia. Como as palavras que antevieram. Um aviso final, uma última tentativa de intimidá-los.

Akechi teve que jogar o pescoço para trás para poder encarar tamanha entidade. Era enorme, mais alta do que um arranha-céu, uma entidade mecânica e vagamente humanoide. O rosto era plano, sem nenhum detalhe, o torso era largo e se estreitava até chegar ao quadril que era ainda mais largo, com blocos grandes e hexagonais, como os vistos nos Mementos.

E na mesma altura, um conjunto de asas. Duas grandes asas negras e escarlates, como as de uma mariposa. Duas grandes asas, brancas brilhantes e largas como a lâmina de uma faca. Duas grandes asas, estruturas longas, douradas, compostas por asas menores interligadas. Como a coroa, como a auréola daquela entidade, um círculo formado por pequenas asas douradas. E o que não era preto, vermelho ou dourado brilhava num tom prateado, reluzente como a lâmina de uma guilhotina.

_"Não haverá tolerância. Não haverá piedade. Rebeldes que ousam contestar meu reinado... Vocês serão destruídos."_

A voz de Yaldabaoth afirmou, simplesmente, se preparando para atacar. Um bipe metálico se perdeu naquela imensidão, e um breve grunhido de Futaba indicava que ela não havia conseguido identificar as fraquezas daquele colosso. Ela respondeu, irritada, mas também decidida.

"Este cara é que está por trás de tudo... Mas estamos todos juntos! Nós podemos vencê-lo!"

O grupo atacou primeiro, mas não de forma impensada. Ryuji fez o primeiro movimento, com Seiten Taisei aumentando o poder ofensivo grupo, e Mona atacou logo em seguida, tentando reduzir a evasiva do adversário.  Akechi se focou em debilitar o oponente, enquanto Akira se preparava para o próximo ataque, concentrando suas forças. Mesmo não estando na linha de frente, o restante da equipe também estava preparado, usando de suas habilidades para fortalecer o grupo ou enfraquecer o inimigo.

Mas Yaldabaoth não tardou a retaliar, atacando antes mesmo de Makoto poder consolidar as defesas do time. A entidade disparou uma chuva de flechas luminosas, lanças brilhantes que caíram sobre Mona, mas o felino resistiu. Ryuji atacou, assim como Akira, assim como o próprio Akechi, enquanto Mona usava de sua magia para se recuperar do dano. A voz de Yaldabaoth voltou a entoar, cheia de acusações.

_"Esta é sua punição. Eu lhe concedo o pecado mortal da ganância. Vocês não têm como escapar, humanos. A obsessão da humanidade levará a ruína…"_

"Quê? Ele criou um braço!? E ele tem uma arma!?"

O tempo que Mona teve para comentar, o tempo que levaram para notar aquela mudança, foi o tempo que levou para a entidade maléfica mirar e atirar em Ryuji, despejando uma torrente tóxica, amarelo-mostarda, breve mas intensa. Ryuji cambaleou com o ataque, por pouco não caindo no chão. Um único golpe de Yaldabaoth bastara para enfraquecê-lo, mas nem ele nem ninguém ali estava sozinho.

"Mona!"

A líder exclamou, e o gato agiu na hora, conjurando Mercurius. Aquela Persona conseguiu neutralizar o efeito nocivo do ataque de Jaldabaoth, e o loiro soltou um ruidoso pedido de desculpas.

"Cuidado!"

Akechi os avisou, atirando rapidamente para desviar a atenção do inimigo, e Loki revidou com trevas, as mesmas trevas de Jaldabaoth, revidando antes que a entidade pudesse se aproveitar daquele lapso. Ryuji decidiu recuar, e Yusuke assumiu o posto do outro, focando na ofensiva.

"Kamu Susano-o!"

A Persona de Yusuke atacou, brandindo furiosamente sua lâmina, desferindo uma míriade de cortes, mas que pouco afetaram o deus do controle. A entidade simplesmente ignorou o golpe, criando mais um braço, puxando mais uma arma de um daqueles blocos hexagonais.

Um simples sino dourado, aparentemente inofensivo se comparado à pistola no outro braço. Sequer fazia barulho. Mas quando Jaldabaoth o sacudiu, um conjunto de grossas linhas púrpuras caiu junto com o pêndulo, a entidade as brandiu como um chicote, bem na direção de Akechi. O detetive tentou se defender, sua Persona conjurou as duas espadas, tentando cortar as linhas, mas Loki acabou preso por elas.

_"Eu lhe concedo o pecado mortal da inveja. Você não tem como escapar de mim, humano..._ _O ressentimento da humanidade o levará a ruína… **Eu** lhe dei esse poder. E eu irei **tirá-lo**."_

A semelhança era nítida e angustiante, como um dejá vu dolorido. Mais uma vez, estava preso, mais uma vez, era só uma marionete. Yaldabaoth mexeu aquele braço, manipulando a Persona de Akechi. Uma das cordas envolvia o pescoço da entidade, outras estavam nos pulsos, fazendo com que ele empunhasse as próprias espadas contra si. O detetive arfara, paralisado, enquanto as lâminas de Loki atravessavam o próprio pescoço. O golpe foi rápido, sem margem para reação.

"Akechi!"

Akira gritou, num alerta desesperado, já conjurando outra Persona, uma que pudesse cortar aquelas cordas.

"Espera!"

Morgana deteve Akira antes que ela pudesse atacar. A Persona de Akechi reagia, se jogando contra as cordas, e ela poderia machucá-la ainda mais se resolvesse cortá-las com Loki ali se debatendo.

"Mas----!"

"Eu... eu estou bem. Mas... como?"

O detetive respondeu, atônito, sem aparentar ter recebido tamanho golpe. Ele ainda estava de pé, parado. O rosto pálido mostrava surpresa, choque, uma realização súbita.

Logo ele entendeu, logo todos os demais entenderam o porquê. Uma pessoa e sua Persona estavam ligados, essa protegia seu usuário de maiores danos, mas aquele também sentia parte do golpe. Se Akechi não manifestava reação, então...

"Então é por isso..."

Até mesmo o deus do controle estava surpreso com o ocorrido, sua perplexidade era tanta que ele nem conseguiu se aproveitar daquele momento, em que os Phantom Thieves estavam com a guarda exposta, igualmente atônitos.

Eles não estavam mais ligados. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse a Yaldabaoth. Akechi deveria estar sentindo dor, se sentindo desnorteado, enfraquecido. Mas era justamente o contrário. Uma sensação estranha de triunfo e, ao mesmo tempo, frustração, tomara conta de si. Uma estranha sensação de triunfo e frustração por não ter percebido algo tão óbvio, um demérito que era orgulho e desdém.

Um desdém que tingia sua voz calma e compenetrada, ao expor os fatos. O detetive olhava de igual para igual para a entidade também estarrecida, ele queria deixar aquilo bem claro.

"Você pode controlar Loki, mas não a mim. **Não** mais. Você pode até ter me dado essa Persona, mas foi a Persona _errada_. Eu **não sou** Loki." o detetive fez uma pausa, destacando sua fala, e Loki pareceu gemer, era quase um ganido de dor. "Quem estava enganando homens e deuses, preocupado apenas em tirar proveito, em salvar a própria pele... Não era eu. Era Shido." o garoto fez mais uma pausa antes de continuar, antes de destacar. "Meu pai".

A Persona de Akechi tentou afastar, afrouxar aquelas cordas, mas não conseguiu. Ela caiu no chão, de joelhos, as mãos tentando sustentar o corpo, os dedos retesados como garras. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, grunhindo, as longas traças em suas costas haviam sido cortadas com o golpe que dera em si mesmo, e o que restara delas acabou se desfazendo numa juba negra e desgrenhada.

Loki novamente se debateu, sem conseguir arrebentar as cordas, e sua máscara pareceu soltar, quase saindo do rosto, mas ela se alongou de forma a continuar cobrindo-o. A máscara de ferro agora parecia mais com o crânio de algum animal, um animal de focinho comprido e mandíbulas cheias de dentes.

A outrora altiva figura de Loki estava reduzida a algo mais primitivo, bestial, mas aquilo não parecia afetar Akechi. O detetive continuou a divagar, calmamente, mas comentando indignado sobre toda aquela situação.

"Eu sou só o filho bastardo dele. Um incômodo menor diante do resto, mas que cresceu e se tornou algo mais ameaçador... algo que deveria ser preso e acorrentado. Mas... estas correntes não foram o suficiente para me deter. Quem eu realmente sou... eu sou o filho bastardo dele. **Fenrir**."

A Persona --- sua nova Persona --- rugiu, ameaçadora, se sacudindo, finalmente conseguira arrebentar aquelas amarras. Ela se retesou, agachando-se e investindo num salto contra Yaldabaoth. A entidade tentou se defender com um dos braços, mas o lobo cravou as presas nele, se jogando para trás, arrancando aquele braço, que ele logo arremessou para fora da plataforma com uma sacudida de cabeça.

"Mas q----"

"É... é essa a verdadeira Persona de Akechi?"

"É --- assustadora..."

Ryuji, Makoto e Haru comentaram, impressionados, mas o espanto de Akira era quase admirado.

"Fenrir. A fera devoradora de deuses. Aquele que derrotou Odin. Você duvidava que deuses pudessem ser derrotados, Akechi, mas aí está a prova. Nós podemos derrotá-lo, juntos! Vamos, Persona!!!"

Outra entidade se colocou atrás de Akira, uma outra entidade que já conseguira derrotar o impossível de ser derrotado. A divindade hindu estendeu um dos braços, enquanto o outro girava o chakran, preparando o golpe. Yaldabaoth tentou atacá-la antes, mas a habilidade inata daquela Persona fez com que ela e Akira graciosamente se desviassem para o lado, quase numa dança. E Vishnu revidou com vento, uma rajada de vento tão poderosa que criava uma onda de vácuo, uma lâmina de ar que cortou o outro braço do adversário: o que segurava a pistola.

"Agora é hora do contra-ataque! Vamos: Mercurius!"

Morgana berrou, conjurando sua Persona, e esta conjurou outra grande corrente de vento. Yusuke se juntou aos esforços do felino, a magia de sua Persona tornara aquela rajada gélida, aumentando o dano. E o restante do grupo não deu trégua, a sinergia entre eles era impecável, o ataque de um se juntava ao outro, fortalecia o do outro.

Não era hora de hesitar. Agora era hora do contra-ataque.

_"Aceitem seu destino."_

"Nunca!" Akira replicou de imediato. " **Nós** é que decidiremos nosso próprio destino!

_"Então eu lhe concedo o pecado mortal da soberba. Vocês não têm como escapar, humanos. A ingratidão da humanidade levará a ruína…"_

Yaldabaoth conjurou mais dois braços, um portando uma espada; o outro, um livro. A entidade ergueu o tomo, as páginas se revirando com uma energia negra e nefasta, se concentrando na capa. Tal como o sino o de antes, o aparato só aparentava ser inofensivo.

"Soberba..." Futaba logo se deu conta da armadilha. "Não ataque, ou senão o golpe será instanteamente revidado!"

"Yoshitsune!"

Tarde demais. Akira já havia se lançando numa investida, ela e o mítico general japonês se puseram a atacar num frenesi de espadas, as lâminas sibilando a cada corte. Alguma força lançou a jovem para trás, em retaliação, mas antes disso ela conseguira causar um bom dano a Yaldabaoth.

"Eu disse para não atacar!" a navegadora a repreendeu, mas a líder teimara, mesmo com o contra-ataque, ela ainda estava de pé.

"Você vai pagar por isso." a voz do detetive estava baixa, mas colérica. "Devore, Fenrir!"

O lobo gigante investiu, atacando um dos braços, decepando a mão que segurava o revólver, arranhando o torso, e voltando a morder e arrancar o que estava pela frente. A entidade, apesar de todo seu tamanho e poder, fora definitivamente abalada por aquela sucessão de golpes. Sem deter suas armas, os braços mecânicos daquele colosso se recolheram, caindo junto ao corpo.

_"Então... esse é o poder que resiste à ruína...."_

"Conseguimos?" A ruiva chegou a exclamar, mas logo notou que.... "...Não, ainda não! "

_"Meu controle não se curvará a ruína. Meu controle é a derradeira verdade desse mundo."_

E o golpe veio mais rápido do que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir. À frente de Yaldabaoth se concentrara uma energia sanguinária, um brilho que reluzia em negro e escarlate, um brilho negro que fora violentamente dispersado, despedaçado.

"Fenrir!"

Akechi bem que tentou agir, conjurando uma barreira à frente deles, mas a muralha foi imediatamente destroçada, mal conseguira deter o impacto daquela explosão. Ele se colocara à frente, ele sofrera o pior do golpe. A torrente fora tão intensa que não tinha como saber se ele fora dizimado ou simplesmente arrastado pela força do ataque.

O detetive simplesmente não estava mais ali.

_"Eu os avisei. Eu sou o deus do controle. Aqueles que ousarem contestar meu reinado... serão destruídos."_

Uma cascata de sentimentos se apoderou de Akira, se consolidando numa única reação. Perda, pesar, angústia, injúria, injustiça, revolta, indignação: retaliação.

**_Mentiroso!!!!_ **

_Você **não** é um deles._

Ela tremia, ainda caída, mas lutando para se erguer, impulsionada por tamanha revolta. Tão grande que no momento lhe faltavam palavras. Lhe faltara palavras, mas Morgana assumiu como porta-voz.

"Se você realmente é um deus, você deveria estar guiando a humanidade para seus ideais! Você está a destruindo porque não consegue fazer isso, não é? Então você poderia se gabar de sua existência." o felino colocou, com desprezo.

"Você não é Deus. Você não passa de um _**mero**_ administrador... que quer fazer tudo para si, ao invés de pelos outros."

Akira conseguiu se pronunciar, a voz quase sussurrada, carregada pela fúria e pelo desprezo. Um único pensamento se apoderava dela, dando-lhe forças para poder revidar. A evidência daquela mentira, daquela farsa, e a justiça que deveria ser feita.

**_Você vai cair._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Inverti um pouco a ordem dos ataques de Yaldabaoth para poder ficar melhor no contexto, se alinhando com os personagens na medida do possível.
> 
> E apesar de dar nome ao capítulo, a trilha "Confrontation" se situa antes do confronto ilustrado aqui. As trilhas sonoras se manteriam como no original, mas com um excerto da versão "Kozuka" de "Mythical awakening" na parte que Loki muda de forma.
> 
> As raízes mitológicas de Fenrir foram abordadas aqui, mas essa Persona já apareceu em jogos anteriores, respectivamente no primeiro Persona e em ambas entradas de Persona 2; além de vez ou outra figurar na franquia (Shin) Megami Tensei. Geralmente é retratado como um lobo gigante; por vezes com a corrente aparente. Em Persona 2 Fenrir possui uma espécie de 'coleira' cheia de pontas, e esse foi o ponto inicial do design que aparece nessa fic. Ele ainda manteria o padrão listrado de Loki, mas preto e púrpura ao invés de preto e branco. Os olhos de Fenrir também ficam como os de Loki, ficam como 'chifres'; ao invés da trilha de fogo retratada em Devil Survivor (outra subfranquia de Megami Tensei).
> 
> Ainda dentro da mitologia, Akira escolhe Vishnu para o contra-ataque pois um dos avatares de Vishnu (Narasimha) destrói um entidade maléfica até então indestrutível.


End file.
